Resident Evil: The New Blood Files
by LeonFan2k3
Summary: A general overview of the characters in my upcoming story. Completed!
1. File 1: Rick and Liz

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I do not own any of Capcom's creations, but I do own the offspring of the original characters created by Capcom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As promised, here is the first entry in "Resident Evil: The New Blood - Files" This is not actually a story. It is a series of brief profiles on the characters in my soon-to-be-started sequel to "Resident Evil: Death Island." I won't be touching on any major character development issues. I'm saving that for the story. This is designed to introduce you to my original creations, and to give you a little look into their world. As stated, this is NOT an actual story, so reviews are not necessary. Suggestions are welcome, but there's no guarantee that they'll be used. If they are, I will give due credit. Now, onto the first file.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil: The New Blood - File 1: Rick and Liz  
  
Name: Richard Kennedy  
Nickname(s): Rick  
Height: 6' 4"  
Weight: 220 lbs.  
Age: 24  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Auburn  
Sex: Male  
Parents: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield-Kennedy  
Position: Mission Leader, and captain of Alpha Team  
Special Skills and Abilities: Hand-to-hand combat; marksmanship; leadership  
Fears: Failure; letting down his little sister, who has looked up to him her whole life.  
Profile: Rick has always been the consummate professional. He has a good sense of humor, but also a terrible temper. Although there have been great advances in weapon technology, Rick still favors the gun used by his father 25 years ago: the .50ae Desert Eagle, Mark XIX. He is not only a great field leader, but also goes out of his way to help up-and-coming S.T.A.R.S recruits to improve in their more difficult areas.  
  
Name: Elizabeth Kennedy  
Nickname(s): Liz  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
Age: 21  
Eyes: green  
Hair: dirty blonde  
Sex: female  
Parents: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield-Kennedy  
Position: Alpha Team medic  
Special Skills and Abilities: Chemistry; Field medicine; Decent markswoman  
Fears: Being unable to save her friends  
Profile: Liz is a joy to have around. She's very honest and loyal, and always has a kind word to say. She's usually the first person to volunteer for a mission, and is more than willing to help out wherever she can. She prefers not to fight, but when necessary, she can hold her own. And while she prefers medicine to firearms, she likes using a modified S.T.A.R.S issue, 9mm Beretta. 


	2. File 2: Britney and Tiffanie

File 2: Britney and Tiffanie  
  
NAME: Britney Barrett  
NICKNAME(S): Brit  
HEIGHT: 5' 4"  
WEIGHT: 120 lbs.  
AGE: 18  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Honey-Blonde  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: David Barrett & Sherry Birkin-Barrett  
POSITION: Rookie Communications Officer (Alpha Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Very good with mechanical devices; Very agile; Fair hand-to-hand combatant; Hacking  
FEARS: Terrified of drowning; Losing her parents  
PROFILE: Britney has a very winning personality. She is always anxious to learn new things, especially where radioes and computers are concerned. Due to an accident at summer camp when she was 10, Brit is terrified of drowning. She is very loyal, honest, and outspoken. Britney's interest in technology helped her quick rise to the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. There is an interesting story about her name: Her parents were huge pop music fans. In the spring of 2007, David and Sherry -she was 8-and-a-half months pregnant- were visiting friends in Kentwood, Louisiana. Britney was born at the local hospital, and was named for David's and Sherry's favorite performer, Kentwood's own Britney Spears. Incidently, Britney is also a huge fan of the woman she was named after. Uses mostly lightweight firearms, such as a modified Browning 9mm.  
  
NAME: Tiffanie Barrett  
NICKNAME(S): Tiff  
HEIGHT: 5' 3"  
WEIGHT: 115 lbs.  
AGE: 17  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Blonde  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: David Barrett & Sherry Birkin-Barrett  
POSITION: Rookie Navigator and Scout (Alpha Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Expert lockpick; Very good markswoman; Making and reading maps  
FEARS: Losing her family  
PROFILE: Tiffanie is pretty much a typical teenager. Friendly, outgoing, somewhat rebellious, but not necessarily foolish. She can be a bit moody at times, but she always feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings. She tries to distance herself from her parents to a degree, but she still talks to them about things that bother her. Unlike her older sister Britney, Tiff is an excellent swimmer who has been on several swim-teams. However, her swimming has taken a back seat to her budding career in the S.T.A.R.S organization. She is a great markswoman, but prefers her position as a flight navigator for Alpha Team, not combat. She uses the new SP-17 handgun. It is a state-of-the-art, lightweight firearm with excellent range and accuracy. It's not particularly powerful, but in the right hands, it can be just as deadly as a magnum. 


	3. File 3: Dan, Chris, and AJ

File 3: Dan, Chris, and A.J.  
  
NAME: Daniel Redfield  
NICKNAME(S): Dan; Tank  
HEIGHT: 6' 3"  
WEIGHT: 230 lbs.  
AGE: 23  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Light Brown  
SEX: Male  
PARENTS: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine-Redfield  
POSITION: 2nd in command overall; Field leader (Bravo Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Dan, like his cousin Rick Kennedy, is a natural leader. He also posesses great physical strength(he can bench-press 325 lbs.).  
FEARS: Dan doesn't fear much. However, he is claustrophobic.  
PROFILE: Dan is a very powerful young man. He is extremely athletic. He is also very headstrong, but will freely admit if he makes a mistake. He is a strong leader, and posesses great leadership qualities. He looks to his older cousin for advice, but is more likely to ask his father or mother first. He is a good marksman, but prefers hand-to-hand combat, at which he is very adept, and it allows him to show-off his strength. He prefers to use a S.T.A.R.S custom Benelli 40 gauge shotgun.  
  
NAME: Christine Redfield  
NICKNAME(S): Blondie; Chris; Chrissy  
HEIGHT: 5' 5"  
WEIGHT: 125 lbs.  
AGE: 22  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Blonde  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine-Redfield  
POSITION: Field Medic (Bravo Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Chrissy is very adept at diagnosing ailments without using special tools. All she needs to know are symptoms, and she can say what the problem is without second-guessing. She is also adept at chemistry, and developing cures.  
FEARS: Christine's only real fear is being killed on a mission, but it does not hinder her performance in the field.  
PROFILE: Christine is best described as happy-go-lucky. She generally does not let anything bother her too much. She is good-natured, caring, and has an awesome sense of humor. She's often able to get newcomers to loosen up within 5 minutes of meeting her and the others. She doesn't fight very well, and is not a great shot, but she's good at improvising. She prefers to use a S.T.A.R.S custom 9mm Beretta.  
  
NAME: Alyssa Jacklyn Redfield  
NICKNAME(S): 'Lyssa; A.J.  
HEIGHT: 5' 3"  
WEIGHT: 110 lbs.  
AGE: 17  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Blonde  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine-Redfield  
POSITION: rookie Communications Specialist  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: 'Lyssa can fix and operate anything technological. If it has buttons and wires, she can work it. She is a top-notch computer hacker who can do almost anything on a computer.  
FEARS: Alyssa is afraid of snakes and spiders.  
PROFILE: Alyssa is a kind person, but not one you want to make an enemy. She is actually a bit of a tomboy, despite her fear of snakes and spiders. She's athletic, and enjoys doing things that boys enjoy, such as watching wrestling, or playing video-games, or watching action movies and gross-out comedies. But she also enjoys a good chick-flick. She is a street-fighter, and is very street-smart. She prefers to use an updated MA79 grenade launcher. Like her mother, she prefers napalm grenades. 


	4. File 4: Joe and Mike

File 4: Joe and Mike  
  
NAME: Joseph Coen  
NICKNAME(S): Joe, Joey  
HEIGHT: 6' 1"  
WEIGHT: 190 lbs.  
AGE: 22  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Light Brown  
SEX: Male  
PARENTS: Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers-Coen  
POSITION: Demolitions and Weapons maintenance (Alpha Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Joe is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu. He is great at building and disarming most types of bombs, and he can repair any firearm with little trouble.  
FEARS: Heights.  
PROFILE: Joe is a little on the wild side. He cares for his teammates though, and would sacrifice himself for them, if necessary. Joe likes to go out and party, which has gotten him in trouble a couple times. He prefers to fight hand-to-hand, but he is a decent marksman. His weapon of choice is the new S.T.A.R.S custom M-75 .35 caliber assault rifle, which he helped design.  
  
NAME: Michael Coen  
NICKNAME(S): Mike  
HEIGHT: 6'  
WEIGHT: 180 lbs.  
AGE: 20  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Brown  
SEX: Male  
PARENTS: Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers-Coen  
POSITION: Demolitions and Weapons maintenance (Bravo Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Mike has designed many of the S.T.A.R.S custom weapons. He is incredibly gifted when it comes to demolitions.  
FEARS: Flying.  
PROFILE: Michael is a bit of a goofball on the homefront, but out in the field he is serious about his work. He looks up to his older brother Joseph, but he would never admit it. Like his brother, Mike is a blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do. He is a good shot, and he prefers to use a S.T.A.R.S custom AK-60 .40 caliber assault rifle, which he designed and built. 


	5. File 5: Jake and Tabby

File 5: Jake and Tabby  
  
NAME: Jakob Marx  
NICKNAME(S): Jake  
HEIGHT: 5' 11"  
WEIGHT: 175 lbs.  
AGE: 19  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Platinum Blonde  
SEX: Male  
PARENTS: James Marx (deceased) and Jessica Burton-Marx (James was killed in the line of duty when Jake was little)  
POSITION: rookie pilot (Bravo Team)   
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Jake is an exceptional pilot. If it has an engine, he can handle it. He is a great mechanic as well.   
FEARS: Death  
PROFILE: Jake began learning how to fly at age 16. The academy had a pilot program, and when he was old enough to attend, he signed up. He is a gifted mechanic, and he owes alot of his success to the help he received from his now famous grandfather, Barry Burton. Jake likes to tease his friends, and especially his little sister. In spite of this, he is sometimes quite serious in the field, and he is very protective of his little sister. As a pilot, Jake doesn't have a great amount of combat experience, but he is quite capable when needed. His favorite gun is the classic .357 Colt Python used by his grandfather.  
  
NAME: Tabitha Marx  
NICKNAME(S): Tabby  
HEIGHT: 5' 2"  
WEIGHT: 105 lbs.  
AGE: 17  
EYES: Brown  
HAIR: Dark Brown  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: James Marx (deceased) and Jessica Burton-Marx  
POSITION: rookie Navigator (Bravo Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Very gifted in the use and maintenance of radar systems, and GPS tracking systems. She can often figure out coordinates of destinations on the fly.  
FEARS: Losing her family the same way she and Jake lost their father.  
PROFILE: Tabby is somewhat shy. She embarrasses easily, and even at age 17, she hates when her brother teases her. However, she tries not to let it show too much. She would do anything to help a friend or family member, and when she's around people she's comfortable with, she is very open and often good-humored. She's not very effective in combat situations, but she is willing to give it her all. Because of her small stature, Tabby uses a down-sized, yet effective, Glock-25 (a new model), given to her by Barry's good friend Chris Redfield, who she affectionately calls Uncle Chris. 


	6. File 6: Hunter and Stephanie

File 6: Hunter and Stephanie  
  
NAME: Hunter Barrett  
NICKNAME(S): Hunt, H  
HEIGHT: 6' 2"  
WEIGHT: 210 lbs.  
AGE: 18  
EYES: Brown  
HAIR: Dirty Blonde  
SEX: Male  
PARENTS: Shane Austin (whereabouts unknown) and Ann-Marie "Annie" Barrett-Austin (divorced)  
POSITION: rookie Pilot (Alpha Team)  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Hunter is an exceptional pilot. Very strong, and is excellent in hand-to-hand combat.  
FEARS: Unknown  
PROFILE: Hunter's determination helped him rise through the ranks to Alpha team quickly. His piloting skills are unsurpassed. He was personally selected by Chief Redfield, at the request of Captain Rick Kennedy, for Alpha Team's pilot. It has not gone to his head, and he remains best friends with Jake, who was passed over for the promotion. Hunter can be a bit of a cut-up on missions, but he is very strong in combat, and he likes to use his own custom-made S.T.A.R.S issue 42 gauge shotgun.  
  
NAME: Stephanie Dumas  
NICKNAME(S): Steph  
HEIGHT: 5' 6"  
WEIGHT: 125 lbs.  
AGE: 18  
EYES: Blue  
HAIR: Brown  
SEX: Female  
PARENTS: Unknown. Steph is an orphan. Her parents were killed in a tragic fire.  
POSITION: Steph is the communications officer assigned to the Delta Recon team.  
SPECIAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Steph is an expert at cracking passcodes and picking locks. She is a gifted gymnast, and has decent aim with small firearms.   
FEARS: Fire  
PROFILE: Stephanie was orphaned when she was six years old. Her father saved her from a housefire, but when he went back in to help her mother, both Steph's parents were killed. She grew up in a good foster home, and joined the S.T.A.R.S academy at age 16. She is not a skilled fighter, but she is a decent shot with her updated Samurai Edge, which fires in four shot bursts, instead of the classic three shot variety. 


	7. File 7: The Supporting Cast

Well, here's the final file. I won't be going into as much detail as the previous files. The only reason for this, is that I mainly wanted to focus on the offspring of the "real" RE characters, since most of them were named after my family.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
File 7: The Supporting Cast  
  
NAMES: Lillian Holt and Perry Hall  
  
PROFILES: Lillian Holt was moving up the ladder of Umbrella Corporation when the Shutdown of '99 took place. She was 22-years-old, and well on her way to becoming the second youngest Umbrella executive in the company's history. Her dreams were shattered when the Shutdown took place. She has now joined forces with a top scientist from the HCF and is out to get revenge on the S.T.A.R.S for their primary role in taking away her livelihood and career.  
  
Perry Hall was becoming a force to be reckoned with in the HCF bio-genetics field. He knew he could succeed where others had failed before him. In the Shutdown of '99, he was arrested for his role in the company's bio-genetic experiments. Twenty years later, he was released from prison for good behavior. He was at a local club celebrating his release, when he met Lillian. They soon realized they had much in common. The two have been working side-by-side for the last five years in an attempt to secretly discredit, and destroy the S.T.A.R.S. It is unknown how they have been able to operate undetected these past years, but with the advances in technology and genetic research over the last 25 years, they have been able to secretly establish a new company well below the radar of the United Nations.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S Delta Recon Team  
  
NAMES: Kurt Martin, 20 (Leader)  
Mark Hardy, 20 (Pilot)  
Sean Copeland, 19 (Demolitions)  
Stephanie Dumas, 18 (Communications)  
Adam Ashmore, 18 (Navigation)  
Trish Wilson, 19 (Medic)  
Heather Seiling, 18 (Computer Specialist)  
  
PROFILES: Delta Recon is usually the first team sent in when a crisis arises. They are the elite when it comes to stealthy maneuvering, and information gathering. They infiltrate any group that may or may not be planning some sort of terrorist activity, and give the Alpha and Bravo teams the heads up on the situation before it can occur. The members are all just as adept at their positions as the senior teams' members.   
  
Kurt Martin is the leader and is very caring, but strict. His resolve to finish any mission under any circumstance is a trait that is respected and admired by all.   
  
Mark Hardy is an exceptional pilot who brings two years of experience to the relatively new team. He was the pilot for Alpha team, but when he saw Hunter in action, he volunteered to be the pilot for Delta Recon.   
  
Sean Copeland loves blowing things up. In fact, he is well nicknamed "The Destroyer," because of his bomb building abilities. However, after suffering temporary blindness during a routine mission with Bravo Team, he decided to go into espionage.   
  
Adam Ashmore is a rookie navigator with very little field experience. He makes up for this with tremendous heart, and willingness to go that extra mile to get the job done right.  
  
Trish Wilson is a very attractive blonde haired, blue eyed beauty with a heart of gold. As the medic for Delta Recon, she is very comforting to those who are being treated by her. She isn't a very strong fighter, due to her petite 5' 2", 105 lb. frame, but makes up for it with her desire to never give up.  
  
Heather Seiling is the best computer hacker in S.T.A.R.S. Her ability to hack into any computer is the reason she was picked for Delta Recon. She hacks into the systems of those organizations that Delta Recon infiltrates, and sends the information directly to S.T.A.R.S headquarters. 


End file.
